Black Gloves
by Starseer
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Silver Cross! Hmph... either you guys love my summaries or you hate them. Nothing in the middle. Ever. Well, read to see what this is about!
1. Sai? KUN?

**Eh!!!!!! I need to update other stories but I promised to start the sequel and have it out TODAY!!!**

**First things first, yesterday was the band trip and something happened that I never thought would happen.**

**I kissed a guy. On the cheek but still!**

**To not make this an amazingly long AN, I'll just start the story and not bother telling you the kiss story.**

**Somehow I have a feeling that if Caitlin reads this I'm going to have some explaining to do…  
**

**XD**

**Now for the Long awaited sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have, never will.**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

"Okay, I can understand Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all following me to college, but you guys?!" I asked my not-so former teachers with shock on my face. Standing before me stood, Gai, Kakashi, Anko and even Kabuto (who had recently graduated and managed to get the job of being a science professor).

Naruto stood beside me, just as shocked as I was, he even dropped my luggage. Anko gave us a smile and looked at me, "Well, of course we'd come up here at the new dean's request! You don't think we'd leave you vulnerable for vampires to come take you away, do you? Besides, the pay here is better."

I gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed my luggage off the floor where Naruto had dropped it; they still thought I was a weakling! Stomping off towards the girl's dorms, I must have surprised many students who had heard the choice words I was muttering to myself. It was just like having a sister and three brothers at college with me.

Now it may sound strange for you to hear this talk about vampires but I found out about the whole story when I was a sophomore in high school after the incident where I lost my memory. I saw the diary and learned the rest from Tsunade, about the Council of Three, how I was to be hunted when I graduated from High School, what people were demons at our school and who knew about everything even if they were humans.

Let's just say it was the shock of my life and I had to see Naruto in his demon form to believe it.

Afterwards, I learned why Tsunade was on the Council of Three even though she was just a mere human, I learned that Orochimaru was a demon hunter (just the bad ones though), and that Jiraiya was a dog demon. That's also when I received 'training' from Tsunade and that's also when I started to have the small feeling that everybody was keeping something from me.

Something important.

Like, who the Hell sent me red roses every Valentines day and sent me pricy presents on other holidays and my birthday that I knew none of my friends could ever possibly afford? That, and who sent me a panda necklace? The tag didn't say who it was from; it just said it wasn't from the bastard who sent me the other gifts.

Naruto and the others avoided my questions like they were the flu, and I just had a feeling it wasn't them anyways.

I looked down to my black leather gloves that were on my hands, Tsunade had given me on my graduation day. They probably sound like a crappy graduation gift, but truth be told, they were perfect. They each had a silver cross embroidered onto the back, and they were made especially for my kind of battling.

Yes, I know it sounds weird that I know how to fight.

Surprisingly, I turned out to be a magic user, and shocking Tsunade, I could use two types of magic; healing and water. These gloves could intensify the magic and make them more effective towards vampires.

Basically I can kick vampire butt.

Surprising, huh, little weak me can use magic and I can use some weapons pretty well too. Unfortunately, I can't use two of Tsunade's types of her magic just yet; her super strength and her Creation Rebirth ability. That's why I'm still under her tutelage and that's why she did everything in her power to become the dean of Hitoshizuku College so she could continue my training.

As I walked, I cursed my shortness mentally (inner Sakura had finally become a true part of me so I was a bit more bold), for I couldn't see over these boxes worth anything. Then, as cliché as it was, I ran into somebody, all my luggage flying out of my arms as we both fell down, into a rather awkward position to say the least. The man I had crashed into was on the bottom and I was sprawled out on top of him!

"Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed as I scrambled off of him with my cheeks flushed a dark red. He got up and looked at me, and I realized that he was unbelievably hot. He had dark onyx eyes, long black hair tied back, and his body… wow.

He calmly stood up and helped me gather my luggage, I tried not to stare at him, but my girly side had a mind of its own and I couldn't help but ogle him. What freaked me out though, was his eerie silence. Seriously, he had not said a single word.

As he handed me the last of my luggage I gave him a sheepish smile, "Um, my name's Haruno Sakura! Thanks for helping me gather my stuff...?" I told him, but looked at him with questioning eyes, wanting him to give me his name.

"Itachi is my name, cherry blossom."

'_Cherry blossom?'_ I thought to myself as I studied the man before me. Nobody had ever called me 'cherry blossom' before, even if my name meant it. Suddenly, a man (well I think he was one), walked up to him and whispered something in his ear before Itachi looked back to me.

"…Ah." Was Itachi's reply to the blondie before he swiftly turned around and walked away, leaving me oh so very confused. After all, who left without giving a polite 'goodbye'?

With a sigh, I continued walking to my dorm, thoughts of quiet man I had just encountered bouncing around in my head.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Now, I'm not going to try to prevent either of you from biting her, but just be warned, she has gotten strong." The amber-eyed woman warned Gaara and I. He looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes, for it did sound absurd, Sakura… strong? That was just crazy. We stared at the human for a moment and when she realized we weren't going to say anything, she continued, "Anyways, here's your dorm number, it's a nice room and I'm sure you both have missed Naruto."

That's when our stares turned into glares, although both of us could probably still call Naruto a 'best friend' having to live with him? What if-

"Oh, he's over his Batman obsession now."

Thank God.

Afterwards, she rambled on about the procedures there and how no students were to be killed by our feedings before she let us go to our dorm. An hour later, I found out that having a Batman freak was much better than a Spiderman freak.

"Sasuke-teme, I swear, the first movie is so much better than the second and third movies! It's when he _becomes_ Spiderman!" Naruto exclaimed, being past the whole me-wanting-to-suck-Sakura's-blood thing after the thirty minutes or so.

Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics, ripping down another Spiderman poster Naruto had put up, the walls of the dorm room being covered with them. I had been tuning him out, something bugging me the whole time. After another minute, the words tumbled out of my mouth, "Naruto, where's Sakura?"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Hinata! Ino!" I squealed, hugging my two friends. We had all made it into the college, but we didn't think we'd share the same dorm room! After a happy reunion and some unpacking, my cell phone started to go off.

I picked it up and pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! Can you come to my dorm? I want you to meet some of my friends!" Naruto's loud voice boomed over the phone, so loud I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Naruto, girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm." I told him with a sigh and there was a slight pause as he said something to his friends.

"What about the fountain?"

"Naruto? Why do I need to meet your friends so badly?" I asked, worrying that he was trying to set me up with another guy.

"What? Sorry, I'm losing signal! Meet you in five minutes!" Naruto yelled, throwing in fake static noises before hanging up. I looked to Hinata and Ino and gave them a goodbye before heading to the fountain.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Do you know how some girls who were once pretty get ugly as they get older?

Sakura isn't one of them.

She had grown her pink hair out so that it reached the mid-section of her back, her emerald eyes held more fire in them, she had filled out nicely, her skin was pale and smooth, and her whole appearance was just… wow. She walked up to the fountain with a gracefulness that she had never had when I saw her Sophomore year and that's when I noticed something.

Well two things.

She was wearing the necklace Gaara had sent her.

The gloves she was wearing had crosses on them and I could sense the magic on them before she even walked out of the building. Actually, I sensed magic all around her, but a lot of it was around her hands.

Maybe Tsunade was on to something earlier with Sakura's new powers.

She saw Naruto and gave him a smile and wave before walking up to us and looking at Gaara and I with interest, "Hey Naruto!"

Her eyes traveled over to mine and she gave me a bright smile, "I'm Haruno Sakura! What are your names?" she asked Gaara and I cheerfully.

She didn't remember either of us at all.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara answered first, coming out of the shock of seeing her again before I did. Her eyes looked to him for a moment before they turned their gaze back to me with interest.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I answered numbly and she looked to Naruto before laughing.

Was it me or was she more… open than the last time I saw her?

"Sorry, I just think it's funny that Naruto made friends with you two, both of you being so… calm and all! Then again he's pretty much always been friends with Neji!" she explained to us and we just stared at her before Naruto leaned over to me and whispered.

"She kind of says whatever she wants to now, like some inner demon unleashed itself or whatever."

"Naruto… what did you just say to Sasuke-san?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger for an instant. I nearly winced, Sasuke_-san?_ It was worse than 'Duck Ass'. Naruto gave Sakura a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh while he came up with something to say to her.

"I just said that you looked really cute in the outfit you were wearing today, Sakura-chan!" he said, but that was the wrong thing apparently.

"Naruto… do not ogle other girls, especially me, when you are Hinata's _boyfriend._

" Sakura lectured her friend with a playful punch. Apparently she had become more tolerant of him while I had been gone. She looked back to me before speaking again, "Sasuke-san, you look familiar-"

'_Could it be?'_

"-Wait, just my imagination, you just look like somebody I know, actually two people!"

'_Who do I look like?'_

"You look a lot like Sai-kun and-" she continued before her cell phone started to ring and her hand flew down to it and she looked at the caller ID, "… Hello? Sai-kun? You found a sushi place? Awesome! Where is it at? Oh you'll pick me up in my dorm's lobby? Okay! Thanks! See you in ten! Oh and STOP CALLING ME UGLY!"

She closed the phone and looked at Naruto before telling us a goodbye and running off with incredible speed. I turned to the fox demon with a frown on my face, "Who the Hell is '_Sai-kun?'_"

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**I brought Sai in XD what exactly is his relationship with Sakura O.o**

**Muahahaha!!!!!!**

**No complaining on shortness, this was 2052 words long and seven pages!**

**Sorry, I'm one hour and fifteen minutes late on my post :'(**


	2. Uchiha? SAN? And Tao!

**Oi, you people probably have figured out what's going to happen in this chapter just by its title.**

**Order of updates after this:**

**Want to Dance?**

**Desert Sand**

**Becoming Invisible**

**Black Gloves**

**Side note: I am seriously in love with the manga series called: DN Angel!!!! Also, Skip Beat is pretty high up there too.**

**Summer School goes until next Monday :'( No, I didn't fail any class, I just have to get in the credit for Health and summer school is the only way to do it. I hate it. I also hate physical fitness tests (this Wednesday I have to run a mile), being skinny doesn't equal being physically fit. I can play DDR for five straight hours, but when it comes to running… scary.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto!**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sasuke's POV

Naruto gave us a nervous laugh as Gaara and I glared at him, after all, he could have mentioned this 'Sai' to us in his letters. As far as I could remember, Gaara and I were the only ones that Sakura had ever added the suffix 'kun' to the end of boy's names. I looked to Gaara, sand was swirling around his feet, he was obviously just as furious as I was.

"Well, after you two left, Tsunade-baa-chan brought a guy named Sai here to help us." Naruto nervously explained as we glared at him.

"Help with _what?_" Gaara menacingly asked, his voice matching mine in its coldness. The fox demon averted his gaze from us as he answered the next part.

"Well, Sakura-chan never remembered you two after you guys left, but we filled her in on everything, well, everything but you two. Anyways, Tsunade wanted Sakura to be trained but there was someone else who was in need of training, Sai. So, he moved here, next door neighbor to Sakura in fact, and was under the tutelage of Anko and Orochimaru; Anko for art magic, and Orochimaru for demon hunting. You see, he want's to be a demon hunter and he's also Sakura's other protector." Naruto explained and even though we were outside, the glares that Gaara and I gave Naruto were so cold that the temperature must have dropped at least 15 degrees.

"Other protector? Weren't _you_ supposed to be the only protector she had?" I growled, why did everything have to go against me?

"Eh, well, there was _another _diary that Selea had written after she left, Tsunade kept it a secret from Sakura, but she told me about it. Apparently, Sai is some descendent of a guy who protected Selea from vampires when Rantou couldn't, I think he protected her from Takuto's wife." Naruto explained and we looked at him, this just kept getting better and better…

"So now, instead of having to go just through you eventually-" Gaara started before Naruto interrupted.

"You now have to go through Sai too to get to Sakura-chan." Naruto told us before his eyes turned red and his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Just because I'll _try _to be you two's 'friend', don't think I'll _ever_ _trust either of you. _Sakura-chan would be better off without you guys. Tsunade-baa-chan told Sai and me that the vampires need a king, and since biting Sakura is the only way to become one, we aren't allowed to attack vampires until they attack her."

With that said, he turned his back to us and walked off, heading in the direction of our dorm room.

Something told me that becoming King had just got a lot harder.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I walked into the lobby and smiled when I saw the usually expressionless face of Sai who waved his hand with a (semi-fake) smile. Waving back in greeting, I walked over to the purple couch (it's a girls dorm after all) where he was sitting before speaking.

"Where's this sushi place you were talking about, Sai-kun?" I asked him eagerly, like a puppy wanting its owner's shoe.

"Well, Ugly, I actually didn't find a sushi place; I just figured it was the only way to get you to get you to train. I don't want you to get more of a belly than you already have." Sai told me, poking my (skinny!) stomach for emphasis. Giving him a glare, I stomped on his foot and leaned down so we were at eye level.

"I am not fat! Besides, I can totally kick your butt, _Sai-kun." _I hissed, my forest green eyes showing unadulterated anger towards the ebony-eyed man sitting in the chair in front of me, smiling. With a sigh I held out a hand to help him stand up, only to be caught off guard when he tugged my hand causing me to fall on top of him.

"Ugly, you let down your guard again…" he whispered in my ear, my cheeks flushing at our close proximity, "Besides, when's the next time we'll get to train together? Classes start tomorrow."

With that, he lifted both of us up, me bridal style, not realizing the gawking people who instantly started whispering to each other, asking if we were going out and such. Not hesitating, I put my hand to his, and muttered, "Koori." Instantly, a stab of ice hit Sai in his arm, and without warning, he dropped me, causing me to land with a 'thump' on the floor.

Of course, then we both heard people whispering to each other once more, probably saying things along the lines of, "Are they having a lovers' quarrel?" and more of the like. With a groan, I stood up and looked at him with a frown.

"So where is the new place where we're going to train?" I asked and he smiled at me before whistling a tune and walked off, stopping and turning around, waiting for me to follow.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

**Boss! Sakura-chan was totally flirting with some guy who kind of looks like you a minute ago! **

'_What?'_ I thought back to my bat (previously Sakura's before she lost her memory) with a growl, _'Whatever, just keep track of them and stay out of sight, even though they're just humans, they know enough about vampires to be weary of bats.'_

**Whatever you say! Wait… Does that mean I can't go up to Sakura-chan?!**

'_Of course it doesn't mean you can't go up to her Tao!'_ I thought back to the bat angrily, sometimes, I wished that I had gotten a smarter bat.

Currently, Gaara was on the phone with Temari (who was back with the vampire council in Suna), asking her if she knew anything about Sai, while Naruto was currently out buying Spiderman comics and ramen. Unfortunately, from Gaara's frown, I could tell that she wasn't pulling up anything about this new protector. Surprisingly, while we were stuck on the mission that Tsunade had given us the night Sakura had lost her memory, we became an unbeatable duo. Pretty much the only thing that kept us from being 'friends' (more like close acquaintances) was our quest for becoming Vampire King.

Ugh that still sounds cliché.

"Nothing." I said, not asking, just stating.

"Hn." Gaara answered, glaring at the wall, "Did Tao come up with anything?"

He realized his mistake when one of my empty suitcases (recently unpacked) flew across the room and crashed next to his head, his sand rising up to protect him just incase.

"So, apparently she and this 'Sai' are close?"

"Hn."

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Sai led us through the forest that surrounded the college (quite creepy even though it was still light out) until we came to a small clearing with no water. I smirked and looked to Sai, "You're just trying to make my life difficult, aren't you?" I asked him and he gave me an awkward grin.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade told you that you needed to be able to use the water from your own body next time she taught you, right? Besides, even somebody as incompetent as you should be able to do this, after all, water makes up about seventy percent of the human body." He told me and I glared at him.

"You can't even _use_ water magic _or_ healing for that matter! Wait, did you just call me-" I started to yell at him before I realized he called me _Sakura-chan_ and not 'Ugly' or 'Hag'. I stopped in mid-sentence though because he had already drawn some of his lion creatures who were about to attack me.

"Always letting your guard down, hag." He lectured with a calm expression on his face. I let out a groan of frustration before looking around, how would I beat these things without water around me? I hadn't even had time to practice this new technique yet and using water was my way to defeat these things that Sai conjured!

Not wasting a moment of my spacing out and wondering how in the world I was going to beat these things, Sai drew his sword and leapt towards me, the lions pouncing at me right after. Letting out a groan of frustration, I ran, not caring how weak it made me look, until I found a tree with a branch in my grasp. I jumped, pulling myself onto the branch, and climbed higher until I was up pretty high. Unfortunately, this would stop Sai or his lions; it would just buy me some time.

"Okay… so something about gathering up… what did Tsunade call magic energy? Chakra I think… Anyways, gather up the chakra around my stomach area, spread it around my body while having it take some water up along the way and make it all go back to my hands? Then I think I force it out." I said to myself, trying to do this before Sai discovered me. I didn't notice Sai in front of me, holding his sword to my neck and his lions behind me until I felt his sword's cold steel.

"Hag, I win." He told me with a smirk when something unexpected, I mean _really_ unexpected, happened; a random bat flapped its wings in Sai's face, distracting him and the lions for an instant that allowed me to move away from the blade and make my way down the tree (more like falling).

I hit the ground, catching my balance just before I fell, and looked up, "You haven't won just yet, Sai-kun!"

Quickly, I attempted to get the water I needed to fight with from my body and to my surprise, it worked. Some water came out of my hand and I grinned when I looked up to see the lions (all three of them to be exact) coming down. Manipulating the water, I created a watery shield above my head, causing the ink lions to melt on contact with it.

Letting the shield go, I was happy to find that almost all of the water went back into my body afterwards; some of it simply fell to the ground though. I heard some rustling in the branches above and saw Sai coming down at a fast rate, sword in hand. With a smirk I concentrated and waited for the water to come out again.

Nothing.

He landed and held the sword out to my neck, "Ugly, I win again."

This time, he was right.

"Fine, so you win _one _more time! I've beaten you…"

"One time, when it was your birthday and I _let_ you win." He answered back with his awkward smile on his face. I stared at him with shock, I had totally beaten him then!

"Wait! I beat you then, fair and square!" I argued as he sheathed his sword. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't."

With that said, he started to walk back to the college with me following.

765765765765765765765765765765

Five Minutes Later

765765765765765765765765765765

I was lost, Sai dashed through the forest faster than I did, not turning back to see if I was still there and he completely, utterly, lost me. It was just not right! Sai _knows_ I have no sense of direction, I mean, I am a _great_ map reader, but on my own with no map? It's scary at how lost I can get! That is exactly why he should have been more careful with leading me back!

I sighed, slowing down my run to a walk and I looked around, luckily, it was still light out. Luckily doesn't cut it when you're lost though.

'_Why do all trees look the same? I could have sworn I saw that one two minutes ago! Maybe I did… Great, I'm going in circles.'_ I thought angrily to myself.

"Lost, blossom?" a familiar voice asked me. I turned around to see the onyx eyes of Itachi. I gave him a nervous smile and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Actually yes, I was out here… uh… herb hunting with a friend, but we got separated and I can't find my way back to campus!" I explained, telling him a little white lie. Itachi glanced at my gloves for a moment before looking back to my eyes.

"Still have the gloves on I see."

"Oh, these things? They were a graduation present, I never take them off!" I explained and Itachi gave me a look and I blushed even darker, "Well except when I, you know, go to the bathroom, take a shower or when I wash them…"

'_That's when I put on a cross earrings so that no perverted blood-sucking freak can suck my blood!'_ I thought to myself after finishing the sentence. He nodded and started to walk off and I followed him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to show me back to the campus?"

"Already was."

"Oh."

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

As soon as Naruto walked back in the door Gaara and I asked the question at the same time, "Where's Sakura?"

He looked at us and dumped his bags unceremoniously on the dingy counter that was in our dorm, "How should I know? She was with Sai, only one of us needs to keep track of her at a time. Plus if anything comes up," he started to say before holding up a cell phone, "We have each other on speed dial."

We sat there for a moment staring at him both of us probably thinking the same thing, _'This baka is telling us pretty much everything that was probably meant to be kept secret from us!' _

"Try calling Hinata or something… she and the others still remember you guys, we just told them that you guys went on a top secret foreign exchange program and that Sakura was so depressed over it that that was why she fell down the stairs and lost her memory. Then, Tsunade told them to not talk about you guys because she said she didn't want her to remember you guys and go into depression again. They all bought it." Naruto explained, it would have been better if Itachi had mind wiped all of their memories…

"Hn." I answered, I was not going to call anybody we know, and then people would ask a billion questions and such. Probably guilt trip us a bit too for just suddenly leaving…

Not like I had a choice, I mean did it look like I wanted to leave Sakura?

Uh, that came out wrong…

Not like I had a choice, I mean did it look like I wanted to leave my way of becoming vampire king?

Yeah, we'll just go with that.

**Even though you really meant the first one.**

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Itachi was quiet, I mean really quiet, I mean so quiet to the point that if you wondered if he was dead, except for the fact that he was walking. So, I did what I do best, I started a conversation.

"Itachi-san? Do you mind me asking you for your last name? I mean, I just met you so doesn't it seem, um, intimate if I call you _Itachi-_san?" I asked, starting to blabber on. Without turning around to face me, he just kept walking while he answered.

"Well, you were given Sasuke Uchiha's full name, so why do you call him, Sasuke-san?" he asked me with his dark, cold, sexy, voice. Wait, did I just think his voice was _sexy?_

"Well, I was tempted to call him 'Duck Ass' but he hadn't done anything. I guess Sasuke-san just slipped out." I told Itachi before my hands flew to my mouth; where had that come from? Even though his hair sort of looked like that, I wasn't usually one to just make up random nicknames like that, it seemed more like something Naruto would say!

Still, he had a point, I called a bunch of my friends by their given names (Naruto and Hinata were the only ones I called without any suffix, both being my best friends), but I had grown up with them! Why would I call somebody I had just met by their first name, even with the suffix 'san' added? My cheeks grew warm at the thought of it, next time I saw Sasuke, I would be sure to call him 'Uchiha-san'.

We kept on walking for a few minutes in silence (he wasn't much of a talker) before I heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura! Sakura where are you?!"

Sai!

"Itachi-san, its Sai-kun, I'll introduce you two!" I exclaimed, looking to the raven-haired man only to see he was gone. Must have had something come up again, still, he could have afforded a proper 'goodbye'!

"Sakura! God, only you would lose me when we were going slower than turtles." Sai said to me as he walked into view, even though he had just insulted me, I didn't reprimand him on it, because he seemed genuinely relieved to see me. Wait, did he just call me 'Sakura'? Not 'Hag', 'Ugly', or even the rare 'Sakura-chan'? Hinata was the only person to call me that, and that was just because I was her best friend! My mouth hung open in shock as Sai walked over, grabbed my hand and started to drag me back in the direction of the college.

"C'mon Ugly, let's get back before Naruto-kun starts panicking at how long we've been gone."

The miracle was gone.

765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

We (as in Naruto, Gaara and I) were heading towards the girl's dorm when Sai and Sakura came out of the forest, but wait, they were _holding hands_.

"Why is he _touching _her?" Gaara growled out, making it seem worse than it actually was. Naruto followed Gaara's gaze and grinned before answering.

"They're just holding hands, and I'm not sure you can even call it that! Sai seems to be dragging her… She doesn't seem to mind all that much though." Naruto told us and we looked, whether or not this 'Sai' realized it, Sakura had a huge smile on her face as if she had just won the lottery. Something told me it had something to do with the fact that he was holding her hand, possibly something else had happened too.

**Ouch Boss, I think Sakura-chan may have a crush on him. If this makes her happy though, I'm all for it!**

'_I'm your master and you're on her side? Traitorous bat.'_ I thought angrily back to Tao (who was back in my dorm room probably still eating beef jerky). He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he held Sakura in a higher regard than he held me. The small bat didn't think anything back to me and I frowned, Sakura didn't even know who he was!

A small breeze came up as Naruto waved at Sakura and Sai, both of them not even looking in the right direction to see him. As if by magic though, they both looked up and waved back, strange. With a smile, Sakura reversed her and Sai's position and dragged him over to us.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she asked before pointing to Sai and looking at me, "Oh yeah! Uchiha-san, Sabaku-san, this is Sai-kun."

Sabaku-san? Uchiha-san?! Why in the world was she calling us by our last names now? It made it seem like we were strangers!

**That's because you guys **_**are**_** strangers in Sakura-chan's eyes.**

I stood there for a moment as I realized something; Tao was right.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**3,462 words, in other words, 9 pages, close to ten!**

**Yeah, get your laugh out, Sakura is semi-strong, but I thought it'd be strange if she were to win so I made her lose. Oh, but she will get stronger, yes, yes… Sasuke can not have anything easy for him, now can he?**

**Muahahahaha**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oh on another side note:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Tao's thoughts to Sasuke**


	3. A Kiss and a Date

**Okay, so I like this story the best. Sue me. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be more references to Poptarts, Batman and Spiderman. Do you see any of the three listed ever mentioned in the actual series? **

765765765756765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

We were supposed to be making a portrait of something we were close to, but I was too busy looking at Sakura to be actually doing that. I had noticed at the beginning of class that Sakura takes her gloves off when she draws, Gaara had noticed this too but there were three things that kept us from just attacking her then and there:

A. Sai and Naruto sat right by her, Naruto looking over in Gaara and I's direction every once in awhile. Plus, I sat right by Sai so he would prevent any sort of interaction between me and the cherry blossom.

B. There were witnesses.

C. There was Anko, who had been watching Gaara and I the whole time. The second I walked into the art room, I realized that this art professor was gifted in the magic arts. Something told me attacking Sakura while in an art magician's territory was a bad idea.

Realizing that I only had about thirty minutes left to start drawing (we had to hand in at least a sketch of what we were drawing), I started. I wasn't going to draw the pink-haired woman sitting by a window located near our _dear _professor's desk; it would be kind of creepy to the girl who thought I was a stranger. I was going to draw my mom, even though I hadn't seen her face in years, I could remember every detail of her. Except, I wasn't amazing at art and when you take art as a college course, it's kind of _expected_ you be good at it.

Gaara seemed pretty good at art; he was currently drawing his brother and sister, even though he wasn't particularly close to either. Naruto's drawing wasn't amazing but it wasn't horrible; he was drawing Hinata eating ramen. Sai's drawing was (as much as I hate to admit it) beautiful; he had been drawing Sakura standing before an icy pond, despite the fact that it looked to be sometime in the summer in the picture.

Sakura looked over to what Sai had been drawing and gave a huge smile, "I remember that time! It was the first time I managed to turn water into ice!" she told the artist in a quiet voice. I glared at the man who held currently held the green-eyed girl's attention_; he_ had shared that moment with her apparently.

"Yeah, I remember it too! You had been so excited that you gave Sai a kiss!" Naruto whispered, joining in on the conversation. It was obvious he just wanted to prove how close Sakura actually was to this loser. My eyes went to Sakura to see her reaction to this, and was further infuriated when I saw that she wasn't going to say anything back to the dobe saying it wasn't true or something, but in fact, her cheeks were a dark red.

"Ugly was just happy, Naruto-kun." Sai told the blonde-haired man before recieving a blow to the head from Sakura.

"Stop calling me 'Ugly.'"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what are you drawing?" Naruto asked, looking over her shoulder. Sakura quickly covered the picture and shot him a look,

"I'm not showing you until it is done."

With that, the demon started to pout, apparently mad that his best friend wasn't showing him her drawing. Sai smirked before speaking again, "Well, Naruto-kun, you won't be missing much anyways. Ugly's drawing skills are _barely_ better than Sasuke-kun's."

With that, Sakura hit Sai on the back of the head again before she and Naruto leaned over to look at my drawing, which I attempted to casually cover with my arm, trying not to give away that I had been eavesdropping on them.

"Wow, I didn't think Uchiha-san would be into abstract art."

Great.

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Even though I was acting so casually, my mind kept going back to the day I first made water into ice...

_Flashback:_

_"Ah c'mon Sakura-chan, you've been at this for hours! Let's go get something to eat!" Naruto called from under the shade of the tree. He had been right, we had been there since morning and it was the late afternoon, the heat hadn't been helping me at all either._

_I sighed before placing my bare hands in the water again; this had been before I graduated so I had nothing to channel my magic through. Muttering the words for the spell underneath my breath, I waited, only feeling the water grow cold for an instant before it returned to being lukewarm._

_Hearing steps behind me, I looked up to see Sai who sat down beside me, "Hag, you have to think, what do you like about ice?"_

_I looked at Sai, what do I like about ice? I mean, really, ice? What was there to like about it? I was much more of a summer kind of person, "I don't really like anything about ice. That's why I told Tsunade-sama that we should hold off on the ice-making for a bit longer. Not that she listened of course." I told the man sitting next to me. To my surprise, the emotionally-awkward man laughed._

_"Really Hag, this should have been easy for you! You have good memories about ice, remember?"_

_"Good memories... about ice?" I questioned him, this whole 'magic' thing still seeming a bit absurd._

_"So, you wouldn't count the day that it sleeted and school was canceled as a good memory? Remember how you, Naruto, Hinata, and all went to this exact same pond and ice-skated? That wasn't a good memory?" he asked me and my face lit up, I did remember that. I just hadn't been thinking about it when I cast the spell... How did this emotionally-awkward person know so much about this?_

_"Fine... I'll try it again." I told him, trying to keep the excitement from my voice. I wouldn't let him know that I had actually taken his words into consideration. Putting my hands in the water again, I muttered the spell, thinking about the memories he had mentioned._

_To my surprise, it worked, and not just a small section of the pond turned into ice, the whole thing. I barely noticed how the ice moved around my hands as I pulled them out of the pond as I gave Sai an unexpected hug and kiss._

_End Flashback_

"Sakura-chan, class has been dismissed." a female voice spoke to me. I looked up to see Anko staring down at me with a smirk, "You dozed off, I told Sai and Naruto they could go back to their dorm rooms and that I'd wake you up. That was you three's last class of the day, right?"

I nodded, had I really fallen asleep? I would never hear the end of it from Sai...

"Anyways, I picked up all the art work, we're going to continue this new project on Wednesday..." she told me, holding out a hand for me to put my drawing in. I grabbed the portrait and handed it to my teacher, Anko looking at it with a slight smirk, "Sakura-chan, this is a really nice portrait of Sai and Naruto, but I thought I taught you better than this! You left space by the two, making the picture seem unbalanced. You can fix it Wednesday."

I looked at the picture with a frown before looking up to Anko with an sheepish smile, "Actually Sensei, I had been planning to draw four of my close friends, all of them being men... Except... I just couldn't remember the other two I had been planning to put in. Sounds crazy, doesn't it?" I told her, but to my surprise she gave me a soft smile, seeming to say that she knew something that I didn't.

"Why don't you put in Neji and Lee? They're good friend's of your's, aren't they? Oh, and, where's all the blood and guts? I was expecting one of them to have a bullet wound or something... Then again, this is just a rough draft of the final so changes can be made. Put a kunai in Sai's neck or something. Other than that, don't worry about the picture, I just asked for a portrait of something, and your already exceeding that by doing two people, possibly four." she told me as I stood up, making sure I put my gloves back on. Anko was acting strange today, despite her reprimanding me on the fact that I didn't have any blood and guts in the picture yet yet. I looked at the picture, I had been planning to color it so that blood red and black would fit in perfectly, I had been thinking of throwing in an animal of some sort too, a small one of course.

I wonder why?

Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I walked out of the classroom, waving goodbye to Anko before looking ahead and seeing the ebony eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

Is it me or do a lot of the guys I know have black eyes, I mean seriously! Black pupils yeah, but black _irises?_ Those aren't very common.

"Uchiha-san? Class has been dismissed. Why are you here?" I asked him, curiosity evident in my voice. He was leaning on the wall directly across from the classroom's door, looking as if he was waiting for somebody.

"I've been waiting for you." was his totally unexpected answer to me, but that wasn't all because he continued, "Would you like to go on a... date?"

765765765765765765765765765765

Naruto's POV

"Ah, c'mon! Sakura-chan should have been here by now! She hasn't missed our annual Monday Night Movie Madness ever!" I complained to the artist sitting next to me. We were in Sai's dorm, he surprisingly having a dorm room of his own (why didn't I just get a room with him anyways?), waiting for Sakura. Ever since the accident, we would have a scary movie night every Monday.

Sai looked at me out of the corner of his eyes before answering, "Well, girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorms, just in our lobby and vise versa. Maybe Ugly just figured we wouldn't have it anymore."

"Oh c'mon! You know that Sakura can get up to your room without getting caught easily! She can do that... what do you humans call it again? Well... I forget, but she can climb up buildings like Spiderman using her chakra! It isn't like her to miss something as important as this!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around for emphasis. Sai gave me a blank stare and looked back to the blank TV screen.

"Well, she hangs out with us a lot, so maybe she's hanging out with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Girls like to have sleepover's you know. It said so in this book." Sai explained, holding up a book titled, 'Social Gatherings for the Socially Awkward Person'. He was into 'self-help' books, probably to get a better grasp on the whole 'being social' concept, Tsunade said something about this having to do with his childhood when we first met him, but never went into further detail than that.

"No... They have a sleepover every Saturday, unless one of them has a date." I told him, checking my phone for any missed calls that Sakura might have left. Of course, there were none.

As I set the phone back down, it started ringing (specifically to the tune of 'Spiderman'). Without bothering to check the ID, I answered, "Sakura-chan, where are you? You were supposed to meet us twenty minutes ago!"

"Dobe, it's me." a familiar voice rang over the phone, "Anyways, Sakura has agreed to go on a date with me. We're going to an on-campus restaurant called 'The Hidden Leaf'. She wanted me to call you and tell you that, she had to go do some girl thing back at her dorm..."

"Sasuke-teme, you are _not _allowed to go on a date with Sakura-chan! You also aren't allowed to call her just plain old 'Sakura'! That is _not _cool! Believe it!" I yelled over the phone. I heard an annoyed sigh before the teme answered.

"When did everybody get so into suffixes in Japan? It's annoying."

"What? Oh, it became huge a couple of years ago, around the time you left, to use suffixes unless you were really intimate with somebody. Konoha had never been big on it until then... It just kind of stuck." I told him quickly, I was pretty sure Ino started it. She seemed to be the source of all trends.

"Well, Sakura's coming out from her the dorm now, I'm going." with that, I heard a click and I was left on the line, alone. I looked up to see Sai's face, surprisingly angry.

"Where is Sasuke-kun taking Ugly again?" he asked, his voice turning surprisingly angry when he said Sasuke's name.

"On a date to 'The Hidden Leaf'. I think that's some sushi place they have on campus. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go spy on them." I told him, grabbing a pair of sneakers and running out the door. I didn't have a clue where anything on the campus was besides my classes, Sakura's dorm building and my own. It didn't seem important to know where all the girl dorm buildings, boy dorm buildings and where everything else was up until now, because I had no idea where this 'Hidden Leaf' was.

I heard footsteps running behind me, and considering I was going near demon speed, it was probably Sai or one of my teachers.

"I'm coming too, Ugly doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Going on a date with a vampire? She's dumber than you look."

765765765765765765765765765765

**And I'm about to go to my Dad's house, sorry I have to cut this short. I'll get around to updating my other stories... **

**Some day... **


	4. The Lost Bet

**Sakura's POV**

Something just wasn't right about Sasuke, not to be rude to him, but I just had a weird feeling about him. Sure, I did lose a bet with him and all, but I definetly wasn't about to go out on a date with a guy who (though incredibly cute) looked like he would sink his teeth into me! Plus Tsunade-sama needed to approve of a guy before I went on a date with them. This being another one of those preventatives so that I wouldn't accidentally date a vampire.

Honestly, I think I'm smart enough to know a vampire when I see one!

As I've stated before, my luck is good, but it doesn't seem to be the case when it comes to this guy.

_Flashback_

_"A date? With you, Uchiha-san? Um..." I started to say, embarrassed, what had made him ask me out so quickly? He didn't seem like the type to ask a girl he had just met on a date. Normally, if a guy like this asked me out, I'd say no in a heartbeat, but Sasuke gave me a weird feeling, a good and bad one. I kept finding myself thinking, 'Where have I seen him before?' Not being able to think of a polite way to turn him down, I got another idea, "I'll go on a date with you if you beat me in a bet!"_

_Tsunade-sama had passed on her love for gambling to me, but oddly I had the best luck of anybody I knew when it came to it._

_"A bet?" Sasuke asked, a crooked smile on his face. It was obvious he was amused at the prospect of this, "You don't seem the type to make bets."_

_I quirked an eyebrow at him with a grin on my face, "Well, do you want to know what we bet on or not?" _

_"Aa."_

_Taking that for a 'yes', my lips curled into a mischievous grin before speaking, "We're going to walk back into Anko's art room, and whoever she speaks to first about their artwork today wins, starting... now!" With that, I turned on my heel and walked straight back into the room only to see that somehow Sasuke had beaten me. Not wanting to be the loser, I pushed passed him, and soon we were both racing to the center of the room over the desks to get to Anko, who was working on a painting of her own and off in her own world._

_About to reach her first, I felt Sasuke trip me, but as I was falling he grabbed the collar of my shirt and slowed my fall so I wouldn't hurt myself. Running forward, he tapped Anko on the shoulder, and she turned around with a slightly shocked look upon seeing who it was. Needless to say, Sasuke easily got our professor to bring up his artwork before I couldn't stand up._

_Afterwords, I went and got cleaned up for the... date... while Sasuke phoned Naruto and Sai to tell them I couldn't make our movie night._

_End Flashback_

Sitting in this car, I let out a sigh, I had been spending too much time with Naruto; Sasuke's black convertible made me feel like I was riding in the Batmobile. The sad part of it was -despite pretty much all of me relating this car to the Batmobile- was that Naruto had been over Batman for a good year now.

Looking over to Sasuke I rolled my eyes, first he asks me out on a date, and now he won't say anything. Maybe he had a speech impediment and that would be why he was a man of few words? Well, at least I thought he was.

Not wanting to break the awkward silence, I resigned myself to look out the window. It seemed to me that pine trees surrounded this entire place, practically the only thing I could smell in this place was the piney smell. Not that I minded, but I missed the smell of Konoha, though practically everybody I know followed me here. It just wasn't the same, I couldn't go to Ichiraku's with Naruto, eat at Starbucks with Sai, shopping at the strip mall with Ino, or go on dates with…

I started, Sasuke looking at me out of the corners of his eye; why did I think that? I never had a boyfriend, or even remotely close to one in high school. I didn't even know anybody that I had been attracted to in high school save for Sai toward the end. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking? Yeah, let's go with that.

Not noticing that my companion had parked until he opened the door for me. Looking around, I noticed that we were at a steak house of some sort. Getting out, I smiled at Sasuke only to look into his onyx eyes and blushing when I saw the… loving look he gave me. Looking back towards the building and back at him, I was relieved to see the expression was gone.

"Uchiha-san, isn't this a bit fancy? I mean, you're treating the loser of a bet." I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but I was ignored, and Sasuke just started walking toward the establishment. Frustrated at being ignored (as most would), I muttered, "Duck Ass," under my breath so he wouldn't be able to here, but to my surprise, he had turned around with an oddly amused smirk on his face.

"Duck ass? Haruno, you got that one from Naruto, for sure, or perhaps you came up with it on your own on a car ride to school?" he asked, a smirk still on his lips as he turned around and waited for him to catch up.

Not thinking about the cryptic message, I took a few steps before we walked in together, with a goofy grin on my face. Why was I in such a good mood when this guy gave me the creeps?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

The blonde let out a low guttural growl as he watched the moment shared between the odd couple shared a moment as the petite girl got out of Sasuke's car. The man sitting next to him just had a fake smile plastered on his face, a smile saying he _clearly_ didn't enjoy this scene. Waiting for the pink-haired girl and the vampire to go in before exiting the car themselves.

"Sasuke-teme… he better not try anything with Sakura-chan. He better not even think of sucking her blood, or he's going to have to answer to _me."_ Naruto growled out, his eyes flashing between blue and red. Besides being like an overprotective brother to Sakura –having grown out of his crush-, he wouldn't want anyone to suffer a vampire bite. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger would probably be an appropriate phrase to use for it.

The man with the artificial smile nodded his head in agreement, "But he wouldn't have called us to tell us if he had been planning that… I think he wants Sakura to fall in love with him."

Naruto frowned at this, Sasuke would just rip her heart out, stomp on it, and then suck her blood after he made her fall for him. Well, that's what he thought at least.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't run into Sakura and Sasuke before they got seated, Naruto and Sai headed up the steps and inside. Ready to 'show up' at any moment if they witnessed _a_ moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in Tsunade's office…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The mistress of the school looked at the new intern in front of her, "Akasuna no Sasori, eh? Well as requested, you shall be helping out Anko in the art program we have here. Just beware that you shall need to have a lesson plan prepared, and for the… graphic… art done by some of our more talented students… and teacher."

The man nodded, not really interested in the mere _human_ sitting before him, standing up he prepared to leave before Tsunade coughed, indicating she hadn't finished yet, "Akasuna-san, due to the shortage of dorm advisors, you shall be placed as the dorm advisor for the Mist Dorm for the duration of your internship. Some odd kids are in that one."

Nodding again, he walked out, his brown eyes practically emotionless, but a smirk on his face. According to the underground, Haruno Sakura would be his ticket to being king.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AND I UPDATED!! With not a tremendous amount of words either.

**Please review for it is my lifeblood! Almost. **


	5. A Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-P**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura's POV

Looking over the menu, I could already feel my wallet getting considerably lighter; I always teetered on the edge with my money and this place was _not_ going to help my financial situation. I could just get the house salad, but it was a steak house, it was kind of weird just to get salad. I looked over at Sasuke, startled when I saw him staring back at me with a little smile on his face, an _actual_ smile.

"Sakura, I'll pay for you, it's a date, the man should pay." he told me, staring straight into my eyes and not looking away even once. That was just strange; most people would look you in the eye for a moment before looking somewhere else but he wouldn't. It felt like we were having _eye sex_ or something! I couldn't tear my eyes away though, well, I didn't _want_ to look anywhere else. Those dark eyes just seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't place where I had seen them before.

Realizing that I hadn't thanked him or anything yet after a few minutes I blushed, "Oh, uh, you don't have to. This place is expensive and I don't want to feel like I owe you or anything..."

"Well then how about a trade or sorts? You start calling me "Sasuke" and I'll pay for your meal, Sa-ku-ra." he offered, punctuation the syllables in my name and sending shivers down my spine as he did so. Why was I so attracted to this man? It wasn't just lust, every single sense I possessed just wanted to be near him.

"Okay, Sasuke!" I replied, trying to not sound so awkward and shy, "So how are you liking your classes here?"

"Oh they make the day go by faster, I'm much more of a night person." he told me, something told me that something about him was just _off_, sure, plenty of people are night people, but still... Sasuke just seemed more different than a banana is from a lima bean. What was it about him though that gave me all these feelings? His eyes? How he spoke to me? Or was it the fact that I constantly feel like I've met him somewhere before?

"Sasuke, have we met-" I started, only to be interrupted by the waiter's arrival.

"Hello! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf! What would you like?" he asked, giving a bright smile at me, not seeming to notice the man sitting across the table from me.

"I'll have a ice tea and the hibachi steak, medium well." I said, handing him my menu as I did so. Sasuke then ordered the same, except for the steak to be rare (which slightly grossed me out). With that the waiter walked away, but before I could ask Sasuke the question I had wanted to ask, he asked me a question.

"So what did you do in your last few years of high school?"

"Oh... well I don't remember much of it... I studied a lot pretty much..." I answered, I did so much studying when I was done because Tsunade-sama ordered me to, it seemed like she was trying to keep my mind off something...

"No boyfriend?"

That surprised me, why did he care about my last years in high school? What about the rest of it? Why care at all?

"I didn't really have a boyfriend at all... although I have a feeling there was somebody in the beginning of high school, but I just can't remember him... That sounds crazy, huh?" I replied, laughing a little.

"Not at all, Sakura, not at all." Sasuke replied, a smile on his face now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke's POV

It was interesting seeing all the emotions flicker across her face, from surprise to concentration to embarrassment in the span of about five seconds. What was more interesting though was the fact that she seemed to vaguely remember me. Maybe after the past few years the spell Itachi put on her was lifting? That wasn't necessarily a good thing though; Sakura found out I was a vampire in the last few moments. That might things more complicated...

In the lighting of the restaurant, shadows danced across Sakura's face, it was now I noticed a look of slight exhaustion across her face. Not one you get from one bad night's sleep, but one you get from constantly pushing your limits. It made me worry, what sort of training had she been doing? I asked her other general questions about herself, getting vague answers on almost everything... except art. She talked about art until our food came.

Quite a number of times my date looked at my steak disapprovingly until she finally said, "Sasuke, even if you like your meat rare, it is not healthy to eat it like that! The bacteria aren't properly killed if the meat isn't cooked properly! You could get a number of diseases like that from that."

"I'll take my chances." I answered, like a vampire could get sick.

After dinner we were driving back to the Sakura's dorm when she had fallen asleep for a few minutes. She really needed to be more careful, she could be with somebody dangerous for all she knows!

"Hey duck ass, lose Sai and Naruto, they've been following you two around all night and we need to talk." Sakura suddenly said, surprising me. I _had_ noticed the two, but saw no reason to get rid of them at that point, but what surprised me more was how she said it. It seemed like she was a completely different person. Looking over at her, I tried to decide whether or not I should do as she said (and risk freaking out those two idiots and making them do something crazy) when she said something that made the decision, "I _know_ you're a vampire, and everything else."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto's POV

"Well that wasn't too bad. They just talked and stared at each other." I told Sai optimistically as he drove, staying far enough behind Sasuke's car to not make it suspicious. He just looked over me with no expression on his face, he wasn't happy about this at all. The whole time at dinner I could see that he wanted to just go grab Sakura and make a dash for the door.

Suddenly Sasuke turned off onto a dirt road and we quickly followed, "What the hell are they doing?!" I asked as we started to follow them down the road. It was a farm road that just seemed to go on forever, why were they making this detour? This wouldn't lead anywhere.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke's POV

If I weren't so shocked by Sakura's sudden remembrance of me, I would have been more impressed by the illusion she had managed to cast in less than five seconds. She had somehow managed to use the muddy water in the ditch we were in (it must have rained while we were eating), she hid my car while making the illusion that we were driving down the dirt road. After a minute or so, her look of concentration disappeared and she smiled at me, a real smile, the one from before she lost her memories, "Okay, I put enough chakra in that illusion to keep it going for about fifteen minutes."

I just stared at her; if I wasn't so curious about how she suddenly remembered me, then I would've attacked her right then and there. For the next few minutes she was safe...

"Wow, you were so talkative earlier and now you're just like you were, Sasuke-kun. Although you're sexier than ever," Sakura said before laughing a little, it was weird, she was herself and not herself at the same time, "Anyways, I guess you could say I'm Sakura's inner spirit. Few people have them; the only people who do are truly gifted with chakra. Before Itachi attacked us, she referred to me as her inner self, the one who said what she really thought, which is pretty accurate. When Itachi did attack us however, he sensed my presence fighting him and locked me away in the back of her mind. By doing that she forgot about me along with everything else, and while the wall between us is weakening, it is still there, so she doesn't remember you completely still."

Looking at her I noticed sweat on her brow and interrupted her, "Are you all right?"

"No I am _not_ all right, Sasuke-kun, even if Sakura is asleep right now; I'm having to fight half of our chakra just to stay here for the time being. I'm only doing this because I have to talk to you, no more interruptions okay?" she told me, and I just nodded, amazed at all this. I had heard legends of the some of the strongest warriors being ones with inner spirits, but I just thought it was, well, a _legend._

"Okay, so pretty much you can't turn us into a vampire just yet, and that better be planning on that one and not the alternative, Uchiha Sasuke," she said, looking at me with a frown on her face, "You want her to remember you completely, right? But if you turn her without me fully connected to her mind, then you kill me and half her power. If she does remember you, she'll be fine with becoming a vampire. She was fine with it as soon as she found out, honestly. She hates being the weak one, which she kind of is without me, and being a vampire will make us stronger... There's also another reason, but you should know that one." the "inner" Sakura explained before looking at me with a blush coloring her cheeks, "Even after a few years that feeling hasn't died."

"How long until Sakura, uh, you remember me?" I asked, confused at how to address this Sakura sitting next to me, "And what about Sai? Doesn't Sakura have feelings for him too?"

"Oh… um..." (inner) Sakura looked down at her hands, a blush covering her face, "Well yes, but that's because Sakura has feelings for him, but I still have feelings for you. She's attracted to you because of me and I'm attracted to Sai because of her, you just have to make her, the outer Sakura, fall for you again. The other question I don't know the answer to, tearing down a spell on the mind is a slow and tedious process."

Neither of those answers were good, this just angered me, _'Sakura has feelings for Sai?'_ I angrily thought, my eyes flashing red. It made me feel weak to be so strongly affected by hearing those words; it wouldn't do me any good to be so distracted by this. I looked at Sakura again; her face turning ashen, I could tell my time to talk to her was almost at its end.

"Sasuke-kun, there's something important I forgot to mention, there is a person who I've, well outer Sakura, has run into a few times now, somebody bad." she started saying her eyes drooping as she said this.

"Who?"

"Itachi."

Just hearing his name and knowing he's been close to Sakura multiple times made me lose complete control of my human form, an animalistic roar tearing out my body as I did so. After five or so minutes I had managed to get some control over myself, to see that Sakura had passed out from exhaustion. Before I could try to regain my human form, my car door opened and I was pulled out of the car and pinnned to the ground looking into the furious red eyes of Naruto.

"Bastard! What did you do to Sakura?!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I... UPDATED! O.o With over 2000 words. :)**


End file.
